


Dancing on the Edge

by steelrunner



Series: Kinktober 2017 [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, Edgeplay, F/M, Kinktober 2017, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ruined Orgasms, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Shiro shows Allura how humans do it back on Earth. Very, very slowly.For Kinktober Day 10 - "Edgeplay"





	Dancing on the Edge

Allura might have been the most accommodating lover Shiro had ever had. She had been very attentive with him when he had explained how human sexual encounters usually went, and had even gone so far to replicate human genitalia to the best of her ability. Shiro just hoped that he was proving to be just as good in turn, to repay her patience.

And today she had been very patient indeed.

Shiro blew a cool stream of air over Allura’s hot, wet cunt, directed at where he held her folds open with two fingers. Her clit visibly twitched, and Allura groaned, fingers clutching at the bedsheets. Shiro smiled. He leaned in and flicked her clit with his tongue once, twice, and then pulled back, just as Allura’s hips heaved under his hand.

“Shiro!” Allura cried out, sounding distraught.

“Still feeling good?” Shiro said. He raised his head, just high enough to see Allura reply with a slow, tremulous nod. “Just wait a little while longer. We’re almost there.”

He moved in again, pressing a slow, sucking kiss to her clit. Allura gasped. His fingers slipped down: rubbing at her slick entrance, sliding the tips in just far enough to curl around the rim. Shiro kissed her again and again, feeling the pulse rushing under her thin skin as she grew wetter and wetter, arching up into that slowly increasing suction - 

Shiro jerked his head back, slipping his fingers out of her just as she began to throb around them. That earned him a real scream, Allura bucking back into something that was no longer there. She shoved herself up on her elbows, eyes wild, staring down at Shiro lying between her legs. “You Earthlings play such _cruel_ games!”

Shiro’s smile grew even wider as he nuzzled against her thigh. A tremor wracked Allura’s body. "C'mon, princess - just two, three more times, and then you can enjoy your reward as much as you want."

By way of answer, Allura slumped back down, spreading her legs wider. Shiro chuckled, letting his fingers sink back into her warmth and using his thumb to give her clit for a single, firm rub. “Because when I’m done with you - ”

Allura arched right off the bed, a long, broken cry falling from her lips. She all but gushed around Shiro’s fingers, and when he slid them out, they came dripping.

“Did you come?” Shiro said, arching a brow. “Cause if you did, it means we have to start all over again…”

Allura’s chest heaved, face beautifully flushed. But she gasped out, “N-no, no I didn’t.”

Shiro didn’t question her. Instead he settled back down, drinking in the sight of that beautiful, soaking cunt. “Let’s keep going, then.”


End file.
